


Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Simon Belmont (1691 CE)

by Infinimine



Series: Belmont Legacy [4]
Category: Castlevania (Video Game 1986), ドラキュラII: 呪いの封印 | Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Curses, Dark Magic, Historical Fantasy, Monsters, Quests, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: A local monk in Wallachia is recording the heroics of Simon Belmont for future generations. He describes how the warrior saved the land and himself from a dreaded curse.





	Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Simon Belmont (1691 CE)

**Simon Belmont (1691 CE)**

             The land has at last recovered from a horrible curse. The people’s crops, health, and faith, were all at risk. Fortunately our God gave us the hero Simon Belmont. He defeated the monstrous vampire Count Dracula in 1691 A.D. seven years ago just like his legendary ancestor Christopher Belmont with only his own strength. Unfortunately the land fell to a dreaded curse even after the death of the Lord of Darkness.

             Currently the disaster posed by the curse has been abated. I have been tasked by the grateful villages to record the events in writing. I am but a humble monk who need not be named.

             The people of Wallachia realized a number of years ago that Dracula had placed a curse upon our hero Simon Belmont. If the Dark Lord was slain by the warrior, then a plague of monsters and disease would descend on the people living across Wallachia and beyond.

             The clergy and magicians set to studying the curse to discover a way to stop it. They realized that Dracula’s black magic was maintaining the curse’s power from beyond the grave. It was sustained through his various remains. The Heart, Eye, Nail, Rib, and Ring of Vlad were the known relics hidden away from the world by those loyal to Dracula. These were primarily monsters not slain during Simon’s first assault on Castlevania, the great castle always resurrected alongside the Dark Lord. These five relics had to gathered and burned in holy flames on the ruins of Castlevania in order to destroy the curse and save the land from its ravages.

             Simon took up the quest as much to save himself as well as his homestead. He pursued the rumors and cultists surrounding each relic. The magicians of the Belnades clan, long known to assist the clergy in matters against demonic cultists, had tracked Dracula’s loyalists. Their research revealed that several local noble families were cultists of the night. The homes of these nobles were where the relics were being hidden. These once faithful noble families had been seduced by the power Dracula’s servants offered to them. It only led to these nobles’ transformation into hideous monsters alongside the corruption of their mansion homes by the relics of Vlad.

             One noblewoman maintained her identity despite the influence of the relic she guarded. This was not because of some divine protection but because she gave herself fully to the darkness. Carmilla, the blood drinker, whose murderous tastes made her transition into a vampire an easy one. She is said by Simon to have battled him clothed only in her unnaturally long hair perched on a giant enchanted skull. Some speculate she became a succubus instead of a mere vampire. Her unnatural beauty was a mere mask to hide her inner savagery. Carmilla’s black magic was potent but Simon managed to slay her and claim the relic within her mansion.

             The other mansions had no monsters that kept any intelligence beyond a desire to protect the relics of Vlad. A curious question-- does  an individual’s will determine what they turn into upon their corruption? Not a question a servant of God should ever try to test, I imagine.

             Nevertheless, Simon sought help from the various peasants who lived in villages near the mansions. These people had once served the noble families that were now mindless demons and beasts. During the day our warrior would consult the villagers for any knowledge or tools that could help his quest. At night the curse became its most potent and the monsters grew bold. Living amalgamations of bones and flesh would wander the towns seeking victims who dared to walk the streets. Simon was the only one who could stand against them during these dark hours. All other pious people chose to barricade themselves within their homes. I can not blame them. The curse tested the faith of even the most devoted to God.

             In a mere six days and six nights Simon was able to collect the five relics of the evil count and bring them to the ruins of Castlevania. The eternal servant of Dracula known as Death appeared at the moment the vampire hunter set the relics to flame. The skeletal demon added in a sixth relic unknown to scholars. It was the Fang of Vlad and its power was stronger than any other single relic. Instead of eradicating the magic of Dracula, the vicious flames summoned forth the ghost of the Dark Lord.

             Simon Belmont was a strong-willed warrior and he had held off the ravages of the curse on his body until this point. No mere mortal could withstand the raw power emitted by the ghost of Dracula in that moment. He was able to stay alive. Simon splashed holy water upon the ghost and as it burned he lashed out against it with his holy whip of ancient power. He vanquished the spirit before the first light of dawn on the seventh day of the quest.

             Truly, what other hero of the ages could claim to have defeated a force as evil as Dracula twice with only his own skill and strength?! Even a soft spoken monk like myself could not help but shout in celebration when news of Simon Belmont’s success reached my monastery. I am grateful to have been able to record the deeds of a great man.

             Simon showed he even possessed a well of kindness within his warrior soul. He took the ashes of the horrid relics and buried them in a grave overlooking the ruins of Castlevania. The reason he gave for this act of respect for the Master of Darkness was that “even Dracula was once a man. All mankind deserves respect, lest we once more become beasts.”

             The Belmonts are a wise clan of men. Now that the final destruction of Dracula has been attained, Simon Belmont has retired from the people’s eye to live with his wife, Polla. I hope their children can find ways to contribute as much as their father has to the land of Wallachia. May Simon Belmont’s legacy be long lasting and never tarnished.


End file.
